


In between Serenity

by Pink_boxers_rainbow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Go Read, Naruto you douche, One-sided SasukexNaruto, Other, Post chap 700, Sasuke is actually the most selfless, Sasuke is not really a happy bunny, What am I doing, but he tries be happy for Naruto, first fanfic, my thoughts, uhh, what did I miss...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/pseuds/Pink_boxers_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke muses if he deserved this--this happiness. </p><p>Excerpt: "He is not confused; he knows what Naruto is to him and what he isn’t to him. He can’t ask more anyhow.  It prickles, like thousand needles on his skin. It doesn’t pains but scorches some persistently uncomfortable feeling; like he is suffocating-- except, he was plenty full with air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between Serenity

The cold formed an imperceptible blanket around him and so he coughed vigorously, again and again until he wasn’t able to bear it. The fire crackling and lapping against his feet, and then he took a sip from the worn out container. It was past evening, the night falling and the canopy of star covered sky never looked so lonesome. It’s more than months he is talking about; lonesome is such an understatement. On the downy flakes, a stiff hare lied beside and he wished it would spring back to life but he knew more than to play with food. 

Sasuke’s eyes adjusted along the lines of a ragged piece of paper, stained and yet he could always recognize whoever wrote the letter. The ink was disappearing in almost most of the places yet he could read them; they were imprinted on his mind and even though he wanted to erase some of those letters— he was a coward. Soon he smiled, alone in these dark woods. The images of soft smiles, golden hair, whiskered face and sky erupted into his companion-longing system. He seems so miserable, an owl called.

 

‘Hey, Sasuke,  
When are you coming back? You aren’t running off, are you dickface?’ 

A snort escaped while clutching the letter, it vibrated along the snow and the fire seems to share to humor; it crackled. His eyes zoned out towards the almost invisible words which his mind made up for. 

‘Whatever the prissy-princess wants to do! Since others were busy I have sent out tobiaki*, I know he is quite a bit hostile towards you but he won’t act until tempted.  
How are things anyway? Found the wondering butterfly you were searching for? Or got a better rod to move up your ass?’

 

How many months has it been again? He lost the count but knew it was long. He shifted slightly onto the cold, legs slacken against the snow; they were turning quite numb actually. He exhaled, folding the paper along the old crease lines and placing it protectively under the shawl. Pulling the dry woods collected, he tossed them into the fire which growled greedily and returned back to life. 

 

‘Anyway, Life is same and by same I mean awesome! Who the hell knew that Kakashi-sensei could be such a badass Hokage? Surely, you didn’t (ha ha, forget about it). Sakura, Sakura seems to miss you and act like a moody bitch on her Periods. Oops, don’t tell her that.’

Sakura was high spirited; like fire, he admits. Her will and passion could be seen through her actions, even when she wavered and for that, he respected her. However, she was nothing like the feisty boy (a man) everyone knows, something was amiss that he couldn’t justify. Her eyes were beautiful, candid and docile that ultimately showed her compassionate nature; they were just so beautiful.

 

But nothing like the sky; untouchable, untainted, unchained. 

And thus, he should be far away. He should be far, far away so that the sky was unblemished. 

 

He dreamt sometimes but never passed those as fragments, he cherished those few dreams he had all about them. He believed he was an atheist but again, whatever he believed never was any truer. Sasuke caught himself praying sometimes (to whom?) for him, to be happy; to grow old with crease lines beside his eyes, always. 

There, a pointed blaze ran through him, left him panting and wanting every time for something (a touch, warmth.). He knows his morals, his own hypocritical mind sometimes but he tries to find flaw within himself which is quite hard knowing he is his own judge. Excuses are sycophancy and then he is kept, unpunished due to his own faults. 

He is not confused; he knows what Naruto is to him and what he isn’t to him. He can’t ask more anyhow. It prickles, like thousand needles on his skin. It doesn’t pains but scorches sometime persistently uncomfortable feeling; like he is suffocating -- except, he was plenty full with air. 

But he can’t help—without hatred as his anchor—loving. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, silently breathing profusely, calming down. He never deserved all that he got anyways, and chuckled. 

 

 

‘Hey, Sasuke, I think I already told you this but then again: I’m dating Hinata for about a year now and I think that I should take a step further. I want to marry her, Sasuke.

I wish that you were here; I always wanted you here by the side. You are my best friend.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: first fanfic on AO3, Whatever I thought over the whole Naruto series: Sasuke is *actually* the selfless one, Naruto is the *selfish* one.


End file.
